Hibikase
Hibikase (ヒビカセ), conosciuto anche come Resonate, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone scritto di Reol e prodotto e arrangiato da Giga-P. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 27 ottobre 2016. Informazioni La canzone è un PV animato. Liriche Giapponese=真夜中に告ぐ　音の警告 協和音に酔う　午前零時 あなたが触れる　光　増す熱 指先に踊らされ 感覚　即　体感 寝静まる夜　二人だけの蜜 体感　即　快感 重なる波形に魅了されていく 忘れないでね　わたしの声を 画面越しでいい　ちゃんと愛して ヴァーチャルだって　突き放さないで あなたの音に　まだ溺れていたい 覚えていてね　わたしの声を あなたがくれた　この身すべてを 見つめ合う　あなたと二人 重ねた息と音とヒビカセ 真夜中に問う　冷え切った熱 待ち続けてる　午前零時 鏡写しに　飽和していく 知らない音が伝う 感覚　即　体感 寝静まる夜と息遣い揃う 体感　即　快感 錆びたロジック　「今一度」を焦がれる 忘れないでね　わたしの声を 次元も越えて　飛ばすシグナル ヴァーチャルだなんて言わないで あなたの音に　まだ愛されていたい 覚えていてね　わたしの声を あなたがくれた　この身すべてを 言の葉と初の音が交わる この息と音とヒビカセ あなたの生んだ音に ただ恋をしていたの 悲しみ　怒り　甘心 すべて 打ち鳴らす 絶えず叫ぶ　声連ねる 余熱交ぜる　愛、絶　艶めく 絶えず叫ぶ　声連ねる 余熱交ぜる　愛、絶　艶めく 魅了されていく 忘れないでね　わたしの声を 画面越しでいい　ちゃんと愛して ヴァーチャルだって　突き放さないで あなたの音に　まだ溺れていたい 覚えていてね　わたしの声を あなたがくれた　この身すべてを 見つめ合う　あなたと二人 重ねた息と音を響かせ あなたの初の音　この声聴かせ オトヒビカセ|-|Romaji=mayonaka ni tsugu oto no keikoku kyouwaon ni you gozen reiji anata ga fureru hikari masu netsu yubisaki ni odorasare kankaku soku taikan neshizumaru yoru futari dakeno mitsu taikan soku kaikan kasanaru hakei ni miryou sarete iku wasurenaide ne watashi no koe o gamengoshi de ii chanto aishite VIRTUAL datte tsuki hanasanaide anata no oto ni mada oborete itai oboete itene watashi no koe o anata ga kureta kono mi subete o mitsume au anata to futari kasaneta iki to oto to hibikase mayonaka ni tou hiekitta netsu machi tsuzuketeru gozen reiji kagami utsushi ni houwa shite iku shiranai oto ga tsutau kankaku soku taikan neshizumaru yoru to ikizukai sorou taikan soku kaikan sabita LOGIC "ima ichido" o kogareru wasurenaide ne watashi no koe o jigen mo koete tobasu SIGNAL VIRTUAL da nante iwanaide anata no otoni mada aisarete itai oboeteite ne watashi no koe o anata ga kureta kono mi subete o kotonoha to hatsu no ne ga majiwaru kono iki to oto to hibikase anata no unda oto ni tada koi o shiteita no kanashimi ikari kanshin subete uchi narasu taezu sakebu koe tsura neru yonetsu hazeru ai, zetsu iromeku taezu sakebu koe tsura neru yonetsu hazeru ai, zetsu iromeku miryou sarete iku wasurenaide ne watashi no koe o gamengoshi de ii chanto aishite VIRTUAL datte tsuki hanasanaide anata no oto ni mada oborete itai oboeteite ne watashi no koe o anata ga kureta kono mi subete o mitsume au anata to futari kasaneta iki to oto o hibikase anata no hatsu no ne kono koe kikase oto hibikase|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Achamo' A sound gives its warning in the middle of the night I'm intoxicated by the consonance at midnight With your touch, a light, an increasing fever You have me dancing on your fingertip I have an intuition, suddenly, a sensation Our secret nectar in the sleeping night I have a sensation, suddenly, a pleasant feeling I'm fascinated by the overlapping waveforms Don't forget my voice I don't care if it's through the screen, love me properly Even if I'm virtual, don't push me away I still want to drown in your sound Remember my voice And everything of this body you gave me We look at each other, alone with you Make our breath and sound resonate A completely chilled heat questions in the middle of the night I'm still waiting at midnight I'm saturated in the reflection from the mirror A sound I don't know is sent my way I have an intuition, suddenly, a sensation The sleeping night and our breathing laid out in front of us I have a sensation, suddenly, a pleasant feeling Rusted logic, I long for "just this once" Don't forget my voice My signal crosses dimensions Don't call me virtual I still want to be loved by your sound Remember my voice And everything of this body you gave me Words and a first sound mix together Make my breath and sound resonate I just fell in love With the sound you produced Sadness, anger, satisfaction, All ringing out Constantly shouting, voices lining up Our remaining heat mixing, love and sorrow seem alluring Constantly shouting, voices lining up Our remaining heat mixing, love and sorrow seem alluring I'm fascinated Don't forget my voice I don't care if it's through the screen, love me properly Even if I'm virtual, don't push me away I still want to drown in your sound Remember my voice And everything of this body you gave me We look at each other, alone with you Make our breath and sound resonate My voice makes your first sound heard Make the sound resonate Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2014 Categoria:Canzoni DLC